Fang (Gargoyles)
Fang (real name Fred Sykes) is a major antagonist and apparently a human mutate from the Disney animated series, Gargoyles. Beginning in the episode "Metamorphosis", he, along with Claw and Talon, are revealed by a mad scientist named Anton Sevarius. While Fang is apparently a despicable thug, the others (Maggie, Claw, and Talon) are actually heroic. Background Physical appearance Fang appears to be based on a puma with the elements of a bat and an electric eel (as mentioned by Sevarius to provide energy for the wing muscles). Appearances "Metamorphosis" Fang made his first appearance in this episode, seen along with Claw and Maggie, being revealed by Dr. Anton Sevarius. He later escapes with the other mutants. While Fang spoke once in this episode, his name is not mentioned. "The Cage" While trying to meet her brother Derek Maza, Elisa, and Goliath are ambushed by Claw and Fang who are summoned by Talon to kill Goliath. He and the other mutants are seen having a conversation about the memory about their escape from the Xanatos Corporation. He is also known for harassing Hudson who was chained up in the Clock Tower about Goliath being unable to return. As Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington are talking about Hudson trying to stay up, Fang and Claw began attacking Broadway and Lexington. He is also seen chasing Brooklyn who was trying to escape. Brooklyn was able to fight back and was soon chained up. While in the lab of Sevarius, Fang grabbed him until he is told to release him. He feels the same way like Talon about his long past caring about the antidote by Sevarius. "Kingdom" He is known for harassing a helpless elderly citizen named Al and is soon confronted by Brooklyn in the Labyrinth. He is alerted by Talon about protecting instead of exploiting, and is soon harassing with Maggie about talking to himself. Fang is also despicable for harassing some of the guards near the gun booth and is later confronting with Talon about being king and has soon kidnapped Maggie. He soon ends up in a breakdown after Maggie has escaped and soon starts harassing Talon after Maggie has escaped. Maggie tries to rescue Derek, but is captured by Fang. Fang is soon incarcerated by Derek with the aid of Maggie, Brooklyn and the other gargoyles. "The Reckoning" Fang gets imprisoned for a short while for his crimes as Demona is lying down in her bed unconscious. After he escapes, he gets chased by Talon for escaping and is shot down by him. He is later arrested after being shot down near the roller coaster. Comics The Lost, Estranged, Louse He remained prisoner since his arrest in "The Reckoning", alongside Thug. Sevarius ended up releasing him and then assisting him, then Fang and Sevarius ended up capturing many humans. Then later on, he ended up capturing Yama and Hunter in the sewers and delivered them back to Sevarius during New Year's Eve in order to make them partygoers. He tried to use the CV-1997 Carrier Virus, but is soon defeated the Redemption Squad. Back then, Fang and the Squad had returned back to the Labyrinth, but Sevarius isn't there. There, he and the Squad found that Tasha (an armadillo mutant) was causing suicide. He was almost killed by Yama and Hunter while trying to crack some jokes and this retaliation caused Fang and Yama in poor condition. Trivia *Although Fang was voiced by Jim Belushi, Jonathan Frakes gave him only one speaking line in his first appearance. *His real name is Fred Sykes, which is named after the character Bill Sikes from Oliver Twist, who in turn inspired Bill Sykes, the villain from the animated film Oliver & Company. External links *Fang at Garg Wiki Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Gargoyles Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Cougars